Not So Naive
by Twidgetkitty
Summary: Summary: Is Sora really that naive? He disagrees, and would like to prove other wise. What will Riku do when Sora proves him wrong? This is the suckiest summary ever but that’s okay, read it. I’m sure it’ll be better than the summary. Yaoi, oneshot, Rated


Summary: Is Sora really that naive? He disagrees and would like to prove other wise. What will Riku do when Sora proves him wrong? This is the most suckiest summary ever but that's okay read it I'm sure it'll be better than the summary. Yaoi boy love blah lemons blah, you know the drill.

Disclaimer: I don't kingdom hearts nor do I want to for I'm sure it'd be a pine in the ass to maintain and make it looks so amazingly cool.

Warnings. I'm not even going to list them, this is a yaoi that's rated m need I say more?

A/N Sorry if I'm blabbing too much, you're welcomed to skip the author's note . . Just thought I'd welcome you all with a friendly hello and say 'hey. . thanks' for picking my story to read out of many thousand erm scratch that millions of stories you could be reading instead! winks This story is a gooden and I promise you, you wont feel incomplete after it winks again. For those of you who are watching me, I apologize for the non continuation of my other stories, it's been a year since I've actually had time to look a them, and now that I've come back from my English classes of hell I'll say right now that my writing has improved for the better so the chances of those stories ever being completed are slim to none. Thank you evil English teachers!

Not gonna lie, they were out for blood this year, not to mention it was my hardest year! But not matter I passed and hell I even got a few As on the last few papers. HAHAHAHAH. Erm anyway here have a story. Sit back, relax, read the yummy goodness that is boy love.

Goose bumps prickled up and down Sora's body as he lay in the soft warm sand. His sapphire like eyes staring up at the sky watching the clods roll by. It was early morning and the sounds of his friend's laughter had not yet spread across the island; actually, he alone. Nothing but the soothing sound of the splashing ocean at his feet and the distant call of a seagull every now and then. He closed he's eyes and inhaled sharply, stretching his body out towards the island, or world, whichever.

But sadly boys and girls, all good things must come to an end. This is a rule that Sora learned to understand quickly. His thoughts where broken by a deep laugh. Such a velvety voice could only belong to one person. An ocean hued eye opened to gaze upon a sideways version of Riku standing beside him. "What are you doing Sora?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Laying here," Sora replied smoothly as he closed his eyes again.

Riku nodded his head and plopped down next to Sora turning his head to look out at the ocean. "Nice day isn't it?" Sora nodded. Riku began to click his tongue, because he apparently needed something to keep himself entertained; either that, or he had something on his mind and he was current turning it over in his head.

Opening his eyes again Sora looked up at Riku, "Something . . . wrong maybe?" he asked.

Riku chuckled. "I was just thinking, how are you and Kairi doing?" he asked slyly as he turned half of his body to face Sora. Leaning his elbow on his knee, he smiled evilly at the younger teen.

Blinking a few times, Sora eventually tilted his head to one side. "Uhm?" was all that he could mange to get to come out of his mouth.

Riku chuckled at this, "You and Kairi, come one Sora, we're alone, time to spill your guts out and tell me if you two have gone anywhere.

Sora paused and mulled things over in his mind, he opened his mouth to say something then shut it again. What was Riku talking about? Eventually he managed to say something, "I didn't . . know we were dating?" he said slowly, for he was still thinking about what to say.

Riku blinked a few times. "I thought you guys at least would start dating,"he said blankly, then he snickered as he continued, "wow and her I thought when you went off alone some where you were doing some dastardly deeds with her."

"Riku . . .where is your mind!?" Sora proclaimed as he swished some sand over towards the older teen, who blocked it but holding his arms up to his face.

Riku only broke out in laughter at his friends childish reaction,"Are you all flustered now?" he asked. "But seriously, I'm surprised you actually understood what I was talking about. . " he said after a pause and looked at Sora quizzically.

Sora looked at him dumbstruck. "What do you mean by that exactly?" he asked with a slight annoyance hidden in his voice.

Riku narrowed his eyes playfully, "just what it sounds like: I'm surprised you understood me, Sora, the whole island knows you're way to naive to understand anything that has even the slightest sexual hint hidden within it."

Sora's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Gee that's reassuring, and here I thought I was a perfectly normal teenager complete with a normal mind and everything," he said as he rolled his eyes. Sure he acted naive some times, but that didn't actually make him naive; he was just slow with some things.

Riku leaned close to the brunette and smirked at him, "Prove it," he said simply.

"Uhm?" Sora asked as he scooted away from the silver haired teen a bit.

"You heard me, prove it. What's the most dirtiest thing you've ever thought of?"

"Uh?"

"Have you even aver kissed some one before?"

"Well-"

"Have you ever masturbated?"

"What!?"

"Do you even know what that is?"

"Yes!"

Riku stopped with the questions and waited patiently, blinking his eyes.

Sora paused at the sudden overflow of questions that storming into his brain then opened his mouth to answer, "No I haven't kissed anyone; but you haven't either so don't yell at me for that. And yes I know what masturbation is, thought the more common name for it is jacking off," he said and resisted the urge to stick his tongue out a the older boy. Rich laughed rang through the boys ears and he looked over at Riku, "What?" he whined.

"Congrats and here I thought I was going to have to explain that one to you," Riku said as he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

Sora growled a little in his throat and sat up finally crossing his arms and giving the famous poutty face. How would he get Riku to believe him? He was a teenager boy too! He knew things, just because he didn't think about sex every second that didn't make him a little kid. He always thought it just made him more mature. . . .

"But you failed to answer two of my questions, Sora," Riku said with a smirk. "Nice try in avoiding them though."

Sora could feel his face grow warm as a light blush brushed across his cheeks. Why would he tell Riku that? He looked away and thought deeply on what to say, but a much better idea came into his mind.

He knew already that Riku wouldn't believe him even if he did say he did a few naughty things every now and then; so, he would just have to show Riku. "Sure Riku, I masturbate and I've thought of a few dirty thoughts," he said as he looked at his nails like this was like talking about what they had for lunch.

Raising an eyebrow, Riku uncrossed his arms and leaned back on them. "Really now? And what dirty thoughts do you think about?" he asked through a smirk.

He really didn't believe him! The nerve! Sora sneered and leaned forward, getting on his hands and knees and crawling the short distance towards Riku. "I think about you, and how amazing it would be to have you inside of me . . .fucking me. . and I masturbate to it too, until I cum," he said with a playful smile as he was only inches away from Riku. Of course this wasn't normal behavior for Sora but he had to do something to get Riku off his back . . didn't he?

Aqua eyes blinked a few times then darted in every which way direction. "Uhm," he stuttered. Which made Sora only smiled more broadly.

"What's a matter Riku?" he said with fake innocence as he pressed his knee up into Rikus groin gently.

"What's the matter? What's the matter!? I just had another guy tell me he thinks about me when he jacks off. . .you tell me if you wouldn't feel a little . . .flustered!" Riku stammered.

"Flustered?" Sora asked, "Don't you mean hard?" he said playfully in the older teens ear.

Riku swallowed loudly and tried to clam himself down. This was just a trick, Sora was trying to prove himself. The kid probably had never even thought of his friend like that in his whole life. He took a few breaths then allowed himself to become calm, cool and collect once more. He laughed faintly. "Okay, Sora, your point is proven, can you get your knee away from me now," he asked as he waited for his heart rate to go back to normal, fearful he might kneel over and die or something.

Sora laughed and backed away, "Good, point proven, I'll tell you the truth now so you don't think I'm weird. No, I haven't masturbated before; I never had the time. In case you don't remember, I was a little to busy running around saving people from the darkness. Same thing goes for the dirty thoughts, haven't had the time," he said with a shrug.

Riku laughed again, "Okay, okay, point proven, you aren't naive but you're completely and totally innocent," he said with a sneer.

Sora shrugged. "Oh well," he said plainly. The brunette sneered as another idea popped into his head. "What about you Riku?" he asked simply.

"What?"

"What about you have you done anything?"

Riku looked away and watched the waves crash against the bridge connecting the larger island to the small spit of rock where they all practiced their sword fighting. "Do I do any of that stuff. Well, you're right about the kiss. Like you, I haven't had the time for a girlfriend, therefor I have never kissed anyone. But unlike you I have found time recently to start masturbating, and as for dirty thoughts. . . Well sometimes I think about pounding into you, and other times I just think about you period," he said with a smirk that would put Draco Malfoy's smirk to shame.

Sora slowly turned his head away from the sea and looked at Riku dumbly for the second time that day; except this time he was at a loss for words.

"What Sora? You looked so shocked. I don't look like I'm gay?" Riku said as he got on his knees now and crawled over to Sora just as the boy had done not minutes before.

Sora's only response was a few blank blinks then finally he found his voice, thought it was a shaky, cracking voice. "Hahaha very funny Riku. Guess you got me back," as he tried to scoot away from the silver haired teen who was now drawing nearer.

"I'm not kidding," Riku said as he brought his face down level with Soras, their noses barely touching.

Sora's face was a whole new color now, never before had he ever blushed this much. Not even the time when his mom decided it would a lovely idea to show his friends his baby pictures. "Riku you're kidding, you're just trying to get me to break like you did; but I'm not going too," he said with a shiver as the teens hot breath touched his lips.

"You don't like being innocent do you, Sora? Don't you want to now what it's like? To be touched?" Riku breathed as his hands snaked up Sora's leg and massaged him along the inner thigh, crawling dangerously close to a spot where Sora had never been touched before.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Sora allowed himself the ability to breath and took a few deep breaths. "I—" he started, but failed to finish his sentence for Riku's hand grabbed his hardened member and gently pulled on it. "Oh god," he breathed as his toes dug their way into the sand and curled.

"Do you like that Sora," Riku whispered in his ear. "It's not so bad."

Sora's lips pursed and he brought his hands up to wrap around Riku's strong shoulders, "Hmmnnn," he hummed through clenched teeth.

Riku chuckled and continued to pull on the boys penis; playing with it, making it harder, and harder. "Aren't your pants tight, Sora? Wouldn't it feel better if you took them off. My bare hands touching your bare cock?" he said seductively as he nestled his face in the crook of Sora's neck and nipped at whatever exposed flesh he could get to.

"W-why are you doing this?" breathed Sora in between small moans, his fists curled into a tight ball around Riku's neck.

Riku lifted his face and looked at the boy straight in this eyes. "Why? Because I wasn't kidding when I told you I think about you in this way. I love you Sora, let me love you?" he asked, his eyes suddenly pure and begging.

He spoke the truth; that much Sora could tell, and for some reason this made him swell inside. Like someone started to inflate a balloon in his heart. The brunette nodded and pulled Riku's face close to his, "then love me," he whispered as he rid the distance between them. He brought their lips together and closed his eyes. His first kiss and he was going lose his virginity not much later. But that was all fine and dandy, for some reason Sora was perfectly comfortable in doing that.

Riku's hands move up towards Sora's belt and pulled it lose, unzipped his pants and pulled Sora out from his boxers; all the while never breaking their kiss. Their tongues danced a forbidden dance that seemed so right. His hands running up and down the length of they boy. Oh god it was enough to drive Sora mad. He released a moan into Riku's mouth and pulled him closer; there mustn't be any space between them.

Eventually Sora's cloths had completely disappeared off of his body, along with Rikus and lay alone and forgotten in some corner on the beach. The two naked bodies lay tangled in each other's limbs and both were lost in a passionate kiss. Sora pulled away, gasping for air, his face flushed with a red blush. "Please Riku, I can't take it anymore," he whined cutely as Riku jerked him harder and chuckled to himself.

"What do you want me to do, Sora?" he asked playfully as he tugged on the boy beneath, making him moan and wiggle.

"Don't make me say it!" Sora complained.

"Oh but I want to hear your voice, Sora, I want to hear you talk dirty. Tell me what you want."

Sora's blushed deepened; if it could even do that, and he brought a hand up to his mouth. "Ahhnn, I-I want you," he panted.

"Is that all? Well you have me Sora," Riku said coyly.

"Nn n-no, I want you, ahnn, I want you in-inside of me. Please Riku put your dick in me!" Sora managed to say with only minor difficulties. He squeezed his eyes shut and hid his face in his hand the best he could.

"You're so cute, no mater how much you deny it," Riku said chuckling lightly as he lifted Sora's legs up onto his shoulders. He pulled his face away from Sora's and replaced his tongue with his fingers. Sora understood what he should do and suckled on the fingers making cute sucking noises on propose to try and make Riku weak in the knees for once! Riku smiled and pulled his fingers from the boys mouth with a small _pop_ and brought them down to Sora's puckered entrance. He pushed them inside and began to stretch the virgin flesh out, watching Sora's mixed expressions of both pain and pleasure.

Not knowing what to do with himself, Sora brought his hands down towards Riku's. One hand wound around his erection and pulled on it, the other joined Riku's fingers in stretching him out. He moaned slightly as he felt himself loosen greatly and Riku eventually pulled away and sat back to watched the boy finger himself. What a sight indeed! Sora soon pulled the walls of his hole apart and looked up at him with small tears clinging to his eyes. "Please Riku enter me now," he begged as he jerked himself harder.

Riku smiled and sat up, placing his dick at Sora's entrance and leaning over him, capturing his lips again. He pushed himself inside slowly and as gently as he could go. The sensation itself nearly made him cum. "You're so tight and warm, Sora!" he said through gritted teeth as he held himself back from pounding into the poor boy.

Sora laughed somewhat bitterly then clenched his teeth tight as the alien organ was thrust into him. His toes curled, but so far it wasn't so bad. Riku stopped pushing once he was all the way inside and they lay in a standstill, waiting for Sora to become used to it.

It didn't take Sora long to get accustomed to Riku's penis and he so began to fidget, his blush now speckled parts of his body. "I'm okay now Riku. Please press on further," he said meekly.

With that the Silver haired teen pulled out so that only his head lay inside Sora and then pushed back in, moving more quicker this time. Sora screamed and immediately covered his mouth with both hands, leaving his erect cock completely forgotten. Now Riku couldn't have that though, now could he? His free hand dropped down between Sora's legs and pulled on him, moving his hand in time with his thrusts.

Sora's hands came down from his mouth and he moaned into the hot air that surrounded them. Oh the sensation, the feeling of Riku moving inside of him, his hands on his erection. Sora would surly cum in a few minutes if Riku kept this up. "Uhnnn Riku," he panted as he rocked his body with Riku's thrust. He needed more, wanted more, how does that happen though? Sora's back arched as Riku pounded into him and hit something that sent shivers dancing up and down Sora's spine.

"Do you like that?" came Rikus sweet dark voice in Sora's mind.

"Oh god, y-yes. Please uhhnn," Sora found himself saying. What was this? It was him talking but then at the same time, it wasn't him talking.

"Say something, Sora," Riku's voice chimed again.

Sora's face blushed even deeper and he shook his head, "Uhnnn Riku, Please p-please," he stuttered.

"Please what, Sora?"

"Please press in deeper."

"You can do better than that, let me hear you sexy voice, Sora," Riku said lustfully.

The brunettes opened his eyes slightly and he look up at Riku with his hand still over his mouth, "Ahh Riku please, fuck me harder! Go deeper. OH god please, fill me up with you cum, I want you . . I need you. Uhhhnnn," he said and came shortly after, spraying his seed on his chest and hitting him in the face.

A few thrusts later and Riku cane deep with in Sora's bowls, making the brunette scream in pleasure as the warm liquid hit the inside of him. Riku collapsed on top of Sora and he pulled out gently and rolled over, allowing Sora to snuggle up against his chest. "Are you still going to call me naive?" he asked in between panting.

Riku chuckled. "Yep," he said as he flicked the brunette in the chest playfully.

"Gee thanks," Sora said as he rolled his eyes and lay his head down on Riku's chest. "You're ever so kind."

"I know."

Meanwhile behind he dock.

Titus turned over and looked at the rest of his friends. "Jezzus they're done now," he said, his face completely red. "How long was that Wakka?"

Wakka looked at his watch and snickered, "Only fifteen minutes."

"Not bad," they both said at the same time as they both brought their thumbs up to their chins and nodded slightly.

"You guys are so immature. Keep talking like that and you'll give Selphy another nose bleed. You guys make it sound like you two have done . . ._that _. . . also!" Kairi said as she patted a hyperventilating Selphy.

"We have," the two boys said at the same time.

Kairi looked up at them slowly then down at Selphy who's nose bleed freely again, "Well . . we may as well move to a new island seeing as all the men here are gay, Selphy," she said as she handed her friend another handkerchief.

Selphy looked up and giggled, "naw I think I like it here with the gay men." she said with a huge smile.

Kairi giggled, "yeah me too."

A/N there, first fan fic in like 12 billion years, but that's okay because I actually managed to finish this one. I'm gonna say right now I'm rather proud of myself. I hope that this yummy little piece of cake can make it up to those of you who actually enjoyed my last stories.. Anywho, thanks for reading. Feel free to say something in a review.


End file.
